soundless love
by queen caffeine
Summary: Being a teenager is hard. Being a teenager with a traumatizing past experience and a huge secret is even harder. And when a boy tries to get to know said teenager, things get a lot more complicated. Welcome to my life.
1. Aren't Fridays Supposed to be Good Days?

**disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING *sobs*  
****notes: OKAY SO. this was my first story on this account and i really like this idea but when i reread this i was like 'my style has changed so much omw' sooooo now im going through and editing this! to all my original readers, FEAR NOT. im not changing much. basically just going through and changing the tense and how brick and blossom meet (hint hint)  
****notes2: I AM EXCITED FOR THIS I FORGOT HOW EXCITED I WAS WHEN I FIRST WROTE THIS  
****playlist: 'Take On The World' by Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter**

**chapter title: Aren't Fridays Supposed to be Good Days? (a.k.a. My Day Started Out Normal But Then...)**

.

.

_Face to face with changes, what's it all about_

_But I know, I can work it out_

.

.

x

I wake up to my sister, Bubbles, gently shaking my shoulder.

"Time to get up." She says, smiling softly at me. I nod and slip out of my warm bed. She squeezes my shoulder and leaves the room, probably going to wake my other sister, Buttercup. I venture into my bathroom, and quickly take a shower and get dressed. I wear simple clothing, a pair of jeans and a pink long-sleeved shirt. Pink flats go on my feet and a silver necklace with a rose charm goes around my neck. The necklace was a gift from my late mother, and my namesake. My sisters and I each have one, mine being a rose, Bubbles' being a bubble, and Buttercup's a buttercup. They are very special to us, and we never take them off.

My name is Blossom Utonium. I am seventeen years old, and one of three triplets. I have two sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. I am 5'7" with peach-toned skin, and a curvy figure. My nose is small, and my lips are full, my teeth white. My eyes are a coral pink, framed by long lashes, and my eyebrows are thin. My hair is auburn, and goes down to the small of my back. My sisters look much the same, although Bubbles' eyes are sky blue, and her hair is blonde and curly, going down to her elbows. Buttercup has lime green eyes and jet black hair that reaches her shoulders, stick straight and layered in a bob.

My sisters and I live with our father, Professor Utonium, a talented scientist. Our mother, Maria, died three years ago, in a car accident. I was in the car with her, but I survived. However, my skull had taken some major trauma, and I lost my hearing completely. Some days, I get splitting headaches because of the damage that my skull took.

I remember the day it happened so clearly.

_x_

_It was a Thursday, around five o'clock. I had just finished a piano lesson, and was driving home with my mother. We were talking about my latest composition, and how well I was doing with it. We had stopped at a red light, and were waiting for it to change. My mother had been laughing at some witty remark I had made, and the light turned. We sped up into the intersection, and I glanced out the window opposite mine: my mother's side. A dark blue car had been swerving through the lanes down that side road, and they didn't stop at the crosswalk. The car spun on its wheels and the rear end hurtled towards us. I screamed, my eyes wide. Mom had thrown her foot down on the gas pedal, but we were too late._

_The car hit us. And everything went black._

_The next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital room, surrounded by machines and wires and flashing lights. My sisters had been bent over my legs, weeping. My father was seated in a chair, his face in his hands. I slowly sat up, already knowing that my mother was gone. It was a miracle I survived, and she was the one that had taken the direct impact. There was no possibility that she could've made it. I had opened my mouth to say something. I said 'Bubbles, Buttercup, Dad.'_

_But nothing came out. I could feel my mouth moving, see the relief on my family's faces, but…I couldn't hear myself. I tried again. By this time, the doctor and two nurses had walked in, their faces sad. My family was around me, embracing me, kissing me, their tears wetting my face and hospital gown. I could see their mouths moving, but I couldn't hear them._

_And then it hit me. _

_I had lost my hearing. And my mother._

_x_

The next few months had been hard. I had to cope with the fact that my mother was gone, and so was my hearing. No more would I hear the birds chirping in the morning, or the sound of my father whistling while he worked in his lab. I wouldn't hear the wind in the trees or the sea crashing against the sand. I wouldn't hear Bubbles' sweet, light voice, so full of life, or Buttercup's laugh, loud and warm, and full of happiness. I wouldn't be able to hear music, or singing, or even the simple _cling, cling _of the wind chimes on our front porch.

I withdrew into myself, not talking, barely eating, and just staying shut in my room.

In the fourth month after my mother's death, my family had had enough. They forced me into proper clothes, gave me a good breakfast, and sat me down on the bench of our glossy white grand piano in the sunroom. Bubbles and Buttercup sat down next to me, on both sides, and my father stood behind us, his hands on my shoulders. He squeezed them, and I breathed in deeply. I could smell his cologne, and aftershave. I could smell Bubbles' perfume and hair products, and Buttercup's deodorant and soap. This was my family. They would never abandon me. They would always, _always _be with me.

I exhaled, and pressed down on the keys.

Vibrations ran along my arms, my back, my whole body. My eyes had widened, and my mouth had dropped open. I could _feel _the notes. I could _feel _what I was playing. Suddenly, all my pent-up emotions, all the grief and sadness and guilt and pain had flowed out of me, through my fingertips, and into the ivory keys. My fingers danced along the piano, my eyes sliding shut. Only later would I discover that Bubbles had recorded the entire thing. When I was done, and my eyes reopened, I was amazed. I could still play music; I didn't have to give up one of the things I loved the most. I could still play. My father kissed the top of my head, and brought us all in for a hug. Bubbles had tears running down her face, and Buttercup's eyes were watery. They engulfed me, supporting me, showing me that they accepted me and would help me through whenever I needed them to.

Now, here I am, going to school, getting an education, my family right beside me. But, my life is a little different.

I am terrified of cars. It's a phobia I cannot shake, even though I have tried practically everything. I walk to school with my sisters every day, and sometimes we ride our bicycles, but I have never been in a car since the accident. I refuse. My family understands. Bubbles and Buttercup are now almost always with me, even though that is not my doing. They decided that themselves. Either they are both with me, or one of them is while the other is doing something else. In the times when we have separate classes or they are both needed for something at the same time, we have a few close friends who stay with me. I am grateful for their loyalty, as I would be lost without them. In return, I help them as much as I can, with homework, or advice, or just in general. Bubbles is a ballerina, and I play for her. She will only dance to my music, no one else's. I help Buttercup with her sports training, timing her and giving her good routines to keep in shape. We have almost identical schedules, and they write down everything the teacher says so I can still pass my classes. The only people who know about me being deaf are my family, the school staff, and a few close friends. They have all agreed to keep it secret, as I do not want to be called out or sent to a school for deaf children. I am happy to say that I am passing all my classes with flying colors, and not one person has figured out my biggest secret. I like it that way.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, shaking me from my thoughts. My phone is on permanent vibrate, as I can't hear the ringtones. I scan the text.

_From: BC  
To: Me_

_Breakfast is ready. _

I smile and grab my bag, slipping it over my shoulder and placing my phone in my pocket as I make my way downstairs. I smile a greeting to my family as I enter the kitchen, sitting down and starting to eat. I look at my sisters. Buttercup is wearing her typical outfit of a graphic tee and ripped skinny jeans, her favorite pair of converse on her feet. Bubbles is dressed a little girlier, in her usual skirt, blouse, and sandals, her hair in its usual pigtails.

My father asks Bubbles a question. She responds and we eat in contentment. On occasion, I will speak, but only around my family members. I can't bring myself to speak around anyone else, even my close friends. I have become terribly insecure about my voice. However, I have learned to lip read and have mastered sign language, as has my family, who learned to sign alongside myself.

When breakfast is finished, my sisters and I place our dishes in the dishwasher and kiss our father goodbye. He walks us to the front door and opens it for us. We walk out the door and down the drive, waving to our father. He goes back in and we start the short walk to school. Buttercup is on my left, closest to the road, and Bubbles is on my right. I have stopped trembling whenever a car whooshes past, but sometimes I flinch reflexively if any dark blue cars come into view.

On the way to school, my sisters and I talk, although I talk with my hands. They respond in kind, with both hands and mouths, and our conversation is light, playful. We arrive at the front gate to our school, Townsville High, and walk up to the front doors, meeting up with our group of close friends in front of them.

There's Mitch Michelson, a seventeen year old boy with dark brown hair and matching eyes. He is tall and fairly built, and a brother figure to my sisters and I. He is on the soccer team, along with Buttercup, and also plays football and basketball. He gives us each a hug hello, doing a special handshake with Buttercup afterwards.

Next is Robin Snyder, a very kind girl with clear blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. She's as tall as we are, and has a slim figure. She is very friendly and nice, much like Bubbles, but she's quieter and more soft-spoken. She pulls us into a hug, and starts talking to Bubbles about something.

Mike Believe is next; he has light brown hair and blue eyes, and he's always smiling. He is a little shorter than Mitch, but plays basketball as well. He is very funny and a bit outgoing, but not as daring as Mitch or Buttercup. He waves hello and signs a greeting to me. I smile and sign one back.

Last but not least is Princess Morebucks. She used to be snobby and selfish when we were younger, but as she got older she realized how mean she was and how treating others like dirt got her nowhere in life. So, she stopped. It took a while, but she's a changed person now. She can be a bit of a diva sometimes, but her intentions are good and her heart is in the right place. She has red hair that's always in big, corkscrew curls, and green eyes (a few shades darker than Buttercup's). She has freckles on her cheeks, and a very curvy figure, which she loves showing off. She is a real fashionista, and one of my very best friends (surprising since she treated my sisters and I terribly, but again, she's changed). She hugs me hello, waving to Bubbles and Buttercup after she pulls away. They smile back at her.

After hellos and hugs have been exchanged, the bell rings. Bubbles tells me by signing to me, and I nod. Our little group shares first, fourth, and seventh period, so we usually walk together. We walk into the class, Analysis of Functions, and take our seats. Buttercup sits on the far end of the classroom near a window, and I sit next to her. Bubbles sits in front of me, Princess on my left, and the rest of our friends are seated around the room.

Buttercup reaches over and taps my hand, signaling that the teacher has started to talk. I sit quietly at my desk, hands folded in my lap, as the lesson goes on. I watch the class around me carefully; I can see my friends and sisters taking notes and then hands go up. I guess the teacher, Mrs. Miller, asked a question. I see Robin's hand go down, and her mouth opens to answer. Whatever the question was, she answers it correctly, as she beams when she's done. Mrs. Miller nods and writes down the problem on the board. I copy the things on the board, doodling on a blank sheet of paper in the back of my notebook as I wait for more notes on the board to copy.

Suddenly, the classroom door swings open, and a student walks in.

Actually, three students. They are all boys, looking to be our age, seventeen or eighteen maybe, and are clearly brothers. The first one, who presumably explains their tardiness to the teacher, has blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He is built (although leaner than his brothers), and has a friendly, smiling face. The next boy is evidently the strongest of the three, as he has more noticeable muscle than the other two. His hair is charcoal black, and spiky. His eyes are a dark green, and have a mischievous glint in them. He smirks at the class, and the girls (save for my sisters and friends) all swoon. The last boy to enter catches my attention. He isn't as built as his black-haired brother, but he has more muscle than the lean blonde. He has fiery red hair tied back in a small spiky ponytail, a red baseball cap turned backwards on his head. His eyes are interesting: a vivid crimson red, the color of blood. They are cold and calculating, taking in the surroundings with no emotion whatsoever.

This boy intrigues me, for some odd reason. He and the other two boys walk to three empty seats at the back of the class. They sit down, next to the Plutonium girls: Berserk, Brute, and Brat. They're sisters, but are harsh and cruel to others. They think we are "beneath them", and they rule the school because they're rich.

I quickly scrawl '_Who are they?' _on a spare sheet of paper. I discreetly slip it to Princess. I see her eyes scan the paper, glance up at the teacher, and write something back. She hands the paper back to me, her eyes not leaving the front of the room. I open the paper in my lap and read what she responded.

_Those are the Jojo brothers.  
Red – Brick / Green – Butch / Blue – Boomer  
Rumor has it they're already taken by the Plutoniums. Gag._

I silently giggle at her commentary. I sign a thank you under the desk, and she smiles back. We go back to the lesson, but I find that I'm still curious about Brick.

x

After Analysis is over, Robin, Buttercup, Mitch and I go to AP Government as Princess, Bubbles, and Mike go to Economics.

As we enter the classroom, we see we're almost late and hurry to sit down. There's a substitute teacher today. He ignores us rushing past and begins the lesson.

Halfway through the class, he looks at me and says something, too fast for me to lip read. He gestures to the large world map behind him, presumably for me to go identify something. _But what?_

I glance at Buttercup, panic setting in. She mouths his request to me: '_Russia's capital'. _

I nod slowly and get out of my seat, internally freaking out.

_Oh no, what if I get it wrong and he asks me something else? _I try to calm myself as I make my way to the front to the world map. Though it's only a few feet, it feels like death march. _Everyone's eyes are on me. What if they say something? Is it obvious? Do I look like I'm deaf? _

The teacher moves out of the way, waiting for me to complete his request. I examine the map, and quickly point to Russia's capital city. The sub nods and gestures me back to my seat, mouth moving to continue the lesson. Avoiding the eyes of the students, I walk back and sit down, clenching my shaking hands together in my lap and biting my lip. Out of the corner of my eye I see Robin look at me questioningly and Buttercup frown.

I can still feel stares burning into my back, and I have to fight the urge to shrink in my seat. My friends and family know I _hate_ being the center of attention, because it brings questions, and when people question me, they eventually find out about my lost hearing, and pity me.

_I don't need anyone's pity or sympathy._ I tell myself, taking a deep breath and steeling my nerves again. _Just ignore it. Don't pay any attention to them._

For the rest of the class I sit silently in my seat, staring straight ahead and trying to forget the feeling of my classmates watching my every move.

x

When lunch comes around, I'm fidgety from the amount of attention I'm getting. I've never gone up in front of the class or answered any questions in class, because the teachers – knowing my situation – don't pick me. But having to go up for the substitute meant people noticed me for the first time. It's almost as bad as being the new student.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, startling me from my thoughts. I glance in my locker mirror and slide my phone from my pocket, reading the text. It's from Mitch.

_From: Mitch  
To: Me_

_Hey, gonna go get pizza 4 lunch. U game?_

I smile and quickly reply.

_From: Me  
To: Mitch_

_Definitely. Meet u in the front in 5. _

I send the text and put away my textbooks, slinging my bag over my shoulder again. Our little group did this often, going off campus for lunch since the school lunches would most likely give us food poisoning.

Well, that wasn't the only reason. I don't like eating in the cafeteria because all the chaos makes my head hurt, so we usually go outside in the courtyard, or into town to eat. The others don't mind though, they always say that the school lunches are horrible and all the noise inside bothers them too.

I shut my locker door, click the lock shut, and turn to leave. As I do, I come face-to-face with Bubbles and Buttercup. I jerk back, surprised, an expression of fear on my face. Buttercup grins sheepishly and Bubbles pulls me into a hug.

"Sorry." Buttercup says (at school, we try to sign as little as possible, so as not to draw attention). "We didn't mean to scare you." I let myself relax and Bubbles lets go. I wave off her apology, and Bubbles loops her arm through mine and we start walking, Buttercup falling into step on the opposite side of me. They chat and laugh, me simply enjoying their presence.

As soon as we get to the front doors, we see Mike, Robin, Mitch, and Princess, and hurry over to them. They smile and greet us and we all leave campus, heading into Townsville.

x

The gang agreed to meet up in front of a small little pizza shop on the outskirts of Townsville, near the suburbs where we lived. We had discovered the tiny restaurant a year ago, and it's become a tradition to spend Friday lunches there. The owners are an elderly couple, Mr. and Mrs. Little, and are extremely sweet. They insist on us calling them by their first names, Doug and Cecelia, and act just like grandparents. We all adore them. In our opinion, they make the best pizza in all of Townsville.

Princess and I are walking (it isn't that far from school) while the others are driving. It took some convincing, but I managed to get Buttercup and Bubbles to go with Robin in her car, and Mike and Mitch went in Mike's truck. Princess doesn't mind walking with me, and she easily agreed, assuring Bubbles and Buttercup she'd take good care of me. She told them she had to talk to me privately anyway.

"So," She says, turning her head so I can read her lips. "What's with the new obsession with the Jojo brothers?" She asks, expression sly. I scrunch my eyebrows.

**What obsession?** I sign. She giggles. Although my other friends knew only basic signs, Princess is actually quite adept at ASL, and her extensive knowledge is one of the reasons we are so close.

"Don't give me that! I saw the way you were eyeing Brick!" A faint blush appears on my cheeks, and my best friend squeals.

"Oh my God, you _do_ like him! I knew it!" She claps her hands in excitement. "_Finally_, I get to play matchmaker for you! You haven't liked _anyone_ in _ages_!" I shrug, a small smile on my face.

**Not true. Did you forget about Dexter?** I point out. She rolls her eyes.

"Blossom, that was in _seventh grade_. And you totally lost interest after he asked that one girl out – what was her name?" Princess says.

**Olga**. I supply, spelling out the name letter by letter. She snaps her fingers.

"Yeah, her! And besides, Brick is _so_ much better for you! He's smarter, he's taller, he's an athlete, and he's hot!" She squeals again. I smack her lightly on the arm. She smiles at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, I can't _wait_ to get you two together!" Before she can say anymore, I hold up my hand and point. She turns her head and sees the pizza parlor a little way down the street. Taking my arm, she practically drags me inside.

"Hey! We're here!" Princess calls as we enter, the small bell swinging back and forth above the door. Cecelia appears in front of us and smiles brightly.

"Hello dears! It's so good to see you!" She hugs us both, smelling like flour and chocolate. She wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"And how are you doing, sweetie?" She asks. Doug and Cecelia are the only other people who know about my hearing loss. When they found out, they were extremely supportive, and still are. They are literally like my grandparents, since ours died a few years ago. My sisters feel the same way, and see them as family.

**I'm doing fine.** I sign, smiling at her. Princess translates for me and Cecelia beams at me, leading Princess and me over to our group's usual circular corner booth by a window. The others are already sitting down with their drinks.

"What would you like to drink? Your usuals?" Cecelia asks. Princess and I nod and slide into the end of the booth. Mitch and Buttercup are arguing, although there are grins on both of their faces. Bubbles and Robin are discussing something – I catch the words '_art class_' and '_paintings'_ – with Mike throwing in comments and opinions every once in a while.

Cecelia comes back with our drinks after a couple of minutes, pink lemonade for me and a Sprite for my best friend. We thank her and she goes back into the kitchen to continue cooking with Doug. Right now we are the only ones in the pizza shop, as it isn't very busy. On Fridays everyone who doesn't eat in the cafeteria goes to eat at the fast food restaurants downtown. It's always crowded and the waits are long, so of course we don't go.

Again, I hate the noise, and places like that are way overpriced anyways. After a little bit of joking around and chatting, Doug comes out with our pizza. It's an extra-large half and half kind, one half being plain cheese and the other half loaded with toppings. Doug ruffles Buttercup's hair and winks at us.

"Cece's in back making some new dessert. Ya'll are gonna be her guinea pigs today." Bubbles _'aww's_ at Doug's use of his wife's nickname, and Mitch and Mike cheer at the prospect of trying a new confection. Cecelia makes the best desserts, no matter what kind they are. Buttercup and Robin high five each other and Princess giggles. I smile at Doug and he sets our pizza down in the middle of the round table.

"Enjoy!" He says, and waves as he disappears into the kitchen again. All of us make a grab for a slice of pizza. We laugh and start to eat. After a few seconds of no one talking, Princess puts down her cheese slice. She gives me a pointed look and my face pales slightly.

"I have an announcement to make." She says, grinning deviously. Everyone looks up at her curiously, and I frantically shake my head no, but she continues.

"Blossy here has a _crush_." I put my burning face in my hands and watch my friends' different reactions. Mitch drops his pizza and Mike chokes on his drink, while Robin claps her hands enthusiastically and Bubbles squeals. Buttercup gives me a bewildered look.

"What?" Buttercup, Mitch, and Mike say at the same time. Princess busts out laughing and I narrow my eyes at her in a threatening, yet playful way.

"You heard me. _Blossom_, has a crush." Princess repeats. I shove her shoulder and stare at the table, taking a bite out of my pizza. Bubbles and Robin lean forward.

"Who is it?" Robin asks, her facial expression excited. Bubbles nods. I sigh deeply and sign.

**It's not a crush. I was just curious about the new transfers in Analysis. **Bubbles excitedly translates.

"Oh, you mean the Jojo brothers?" Robin asks. I nod in confirmation. Bubbles squeals again.

"They are so cute! Especially Boomer…" She trails off, a dreamy look in her eyes. Princess and Robin giggle and the boys roll their eyes, grinning. Buttercup gives me a look and shakes her head, making me giggle. Mike speaks up.

"I think it's awesome you like someone, Blossy. But if he hurts you in any way I'm going to kill him." He says. Mitch nods, crossing his arms.

"Ditto," He says.

"You got that right." Buttercup pitches in. My cheeks redden in embarrassment and I glare at them. They snicker, but raise their hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"Okay, before Blossom here rips you guys to pieces," I turn my glare on Robin as they start laughing harder. "Let's change the subject!" Bubbles nods.

"Yeah, how are your fashion designs for class coming, Princess?" Princess launches into a lengthy explanation about her newest ideas, and I go back to eating my slice of pizza, Princess' excited rambling too much for me to keep up with.

**Sounds cool. **I sign to her. She smiles.

"Hey Bubbles, how're you doing with your latest performance?" Mitch asks suddenly, looking toward my blonde sister. Bubbles giggles.

"Great! Blossom and I just have to go over things a few more times to smooth everything out, but by then we'll have it memorized!" He chuckles and Mike grins at me.

"Hey, you do know that the Jojos are dating the Plutoniums, right?" Robin blurts out. Buttercup gags at the mention of their name, and Princess frowns. Mitch pulls a disgusted face, which makes Mike laugh. Everyone turns to me, waiting for my reaction.

**Yeah, I know. **I sign. This time Princess relays my message. **And it makes me sick too. **

I send Buttercup a look, and she smiles sheepishly. I smile and take a bite out of my pizza, not meeting my sisters' eyes. No one talks for another minute or so, just focusing on finishing our food. Just then, Cecelia bursts out from the kitchen, making us jump in surprise. She whisks over to us, a tray in her hands. She's beaming, and her silver hair was yanked back in a loose bun. A streak of white, probably flour, is across her cheek, and chocolate is splattered on her apron. She sets the tray down on our table, and a delicious smell wafts by our noses.

"_What _is _that_?" Buttercup says, eyeing the tray hungrily. Mike nods in agreement, and Mitch is practically drooling. Cecelia chuckles.

"It's a new recipe for brownies. I want you guys to try it out, see if it's any good." Princess rolls her eyes playfully and takes a sip of her drink.

"Cecelia, you know if it's anything you made, it's bound to be absolutely d_elicious_." Cecelia's eyes sparkle from the praise, and I smile at her. She sets the tray down in front of us, picking up the now-empty pizza dish.

"Enjoy!" She calls, waving as she goes back behind the swinging doors. Before the guys or Buttercup can devour the entire dish, Robin cuts the brownies with a knife and hands us each one. We all share a look, and then bite into the treats at the same time. My eyes shut and I smile happily. The brownies are _amazing_, and by everyone else's looks, they think the same. In a flash, Mitch, Mike, and Buttercup finish their brownies. Bubbles and Robin take small bites out of theirs, eating daintily and going back to their previous conversation. Princess and I laugh and eat our brownies quickly. What can I say; I have a major sweet tooth.

About ten minutes later, we are all sitting in a comfortable silence, stomachs full. Doug and Cecelia walk out, and laugh at us.

"So, what did you think?" Cecelia asks.

"Fifteen out of ten." Mike says. Mitch shakes his head.

"Twenty out of ten." Mike fake-glares at him and the two begin to argue good-naturedly. Buttercup laughs.

"The meal was awesome, you guys." She reassures the elderly couple. Bubbles smiles widely.

"As always." She adds. Robin nods her head, as do Princess and I.

**Thank you. **I sign. Princess translates, since Doug and Cecelia don't completely understand sign language. Cecelia hugs me gleefully, and Doug chuckles. Robin looks at her phone.

"C'mon guys, lunch will be over soon. We'd better get going." Mitch and Mike stop their argument and we slide out of our booth, hugging the chefs goodbye.

"See you later!" Princess says as we walk out of the door. My sisters and Robin climb into her white car and drive off, Mitch and Mike following shortly after. Princess and I talk about random topics on the way back to school. The others are waiting in the school parking lot for us. As we get just inside the school entrance, the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. Mike, Mitch, and Buttercup high-five each other.

"Just made it!" Buttercup says proudly. Robin laughs.

"See you guys in study hall!" She says, waving as she makes her way down the hallway. Mitch salutes us and follows her. Mike and Buttercup head to gym, while Princess, Bubbles and I go to AP Chemistry.

**Let's get to class. **I sign, looking around to make sure no one's watching. Bubbles nods and loops her arm through mine. Princess giggles and walks on my other side. We make it to class before everyone else, so we choose our seats in the back of the class. Mrs. Stein smiles at us.

"You're going to work in groups of three today." She starts. "I'm choosing the groups, but since you are some of my best students, I think I can make an exception." She winks at us. "Would you like to be in a group together?" Bubbles squeals and Princess nods.

"Yes please!" My blonde-haired sister says. Mrs. Stein laughs and nods her head, writing something down on the roll sheet.

"Okay then. You girls don't have to move, just stay in your seats. I'll give you the assignment along with the rest of the class." We nod and talk quietly as the rest of our classmates enter the room. The late bell rings after a couple minutes, and Mrs. Stein walks up to the front of the classroom.

"Alright, class, listen up. Today, you're assignment requires you to be in groups of three." The class perks up instantly and starts to talk. Mrs. Stein holds up her hand, waiting for silence. When the class finally quiets down, she speaks again. "Unfortunately, I have already chosen your groups." The class groans and Mrs. Stein smiles wryly. She begins to call out names and hand out worksheets, and people get up and move around the room.

"Mrs. Stein, what about them?" A blonde named Stacy asks, pointing to us in the back. Mrs. Stein looks at us over the top of her glasses, and winks again. She does it so quickly that I almost don't see it. She turns to Stacy calmly.

"Those three are in their own group. They don't need to move." She explains. Berserk gets to her feet, glaring.

"Why are they always together?! They do every single assignment together! That's favoritism!" She accuses, jabbing a red pointy fingernail in our direction. To be honest, no one is surprised at her outburst. The Plutonium sisters are known to cause scenes, because they _love_ attention. Mrs. Stein looks at Berserk steadily.

"Miss Plutonium, please take your seat and complete the worksheet." She says, her face showing no emotion. Berserk's blush-stained cheeks turn even redder and she clamps her mouth shut, folding her arms and sitting back down with a huff. Bubbles nudges me under the table. I look at her, and she crosses her eyes and sticks out her tongue. I hold a hand over my mouth, stifling a laugh. Princess' smile widens and her eyes shine with mirth. Her face now back to normal, my sister picks up the worksheet and examines it.

"Okay, so the result of a chemical equation with boron and hydrochloride would be…" As the class continues, Princess, Bubbles, and I finish the worksheet and pass notes. Berserk keeps glaring at me, presumably because I'm the smartest in the class. I tell this to Princess and Bubbles (via notebook paper), who both say to just ignore her. I comply, and she proceeds to shoot daggers at me with her hot pink irises. Inwardly, I groan. I had just made an enemy. Great.

x

"Finally!" Buttercup says, stretching her arms above her head. "Last period!" Mike grins.

"Study hall!" He says excitedly, pumping his fist in the air. Robin and Mitch laugh, and Buttercup chuckles. Bubbles giggles and Princess snorts, rolling her eyes playfully. I smile.

_'Almost time to go home', _I mouth. Buttercup nods in agreement.

"Thank God for that. I'm done with school." She sighs dramatically. Bubbles' lips twist into a smile.

"But you have to come back on Monday." She points out. Buttercup scowls at her, making us all laugh.

"Shush woman, don't ruin the moment." My black-haired sister says, flapping a hand in Bubbles' face. The blonde swats her hand away and goes to stand next to Mitch. He rests an arm around her shoulders, and then pulls Buttercup next to him with his other arm. She cries out in protest.

"Mitch! Let me go, jerk!" She laughs, struggling to get away. He grips her tighter and brings his face down to my sisters' eye level. He hugs them tightly, squishing their faces together. Mike and Robin are laughing hysterically, as am I, albeit I laughed silently. Princess isn't laughing as hard as us, so she whips out her IPhone and snaps a picture. I peek over her shoulder at the picture. Mitch's cheeks are smushed against Bubbles' and Buttercup's. He's grinning cheekily. Bubbles is laughing, her eyes screwed shut. Buttercup's eyebrows are scrunched together and her face was comical: a mix between a laugh and a grimace, her eyes practically crossed. I start laughing harder at the sight.

"My two darling sisters!" Mitch coos, finally releasing the two from his death grip. He claps his hands theatrically. Mike smiles deviously at me.

"Oh, but you can't forget Blossom!" He says, gesturing to me. My pink eyes widen and I shake my head, waving my hands in front of my body. Mitch laughs evilly.

"But of course! There's still little Blossy to hug!" He swoops toward me and lifts me off the ground in a bear hug. My face holds a terrified yet amused expression as he spins me around. Princess snaps more pictures and the others keep laughing. After a minute, he sets me down, and I stumble slightly, my head spinning. Robin steadies me.

"Blossom!" She says. "Are you okay?" I nod, smiling. She lets go of my arm and we continue to walk to our last class of the day.

"Mitch!" Robin reprimands. "You could've hurt her!" She wraps her arms around my shoulders and pouts. Mitch laughs and pats my head.

"Oh c'mon, Robbie, Blossom's fine. Look at her!" He points at my face. I'm trying to keep from smiling, but I can't help it. Bubbles and Buttercup laugh and Princess swats Mitch's head. Mitch scowls at her and Mike laughs at him. I go up to Mitch and hug his waist apologetically. His scowl disappears and he hugs me, draping his arm over my shoulders as we walk. We continue to laugh and chat until we arrive in class. In this class there are assigned seats because the teacher, Mr. Harris, is very strict. Mitch, Mike, and Buttercup head to the front of the class because they're 'troublemakers'. Robin and Princess are on the left side of the class, and Bubbles and I are in the middle. Bubbles slips into the desk next to mine and reaches for my hand. She taps it twice, and I focus on the front of the room. Mr. Harris is scolding a boy in the front for being late. He then launches into a lecture – probably about good behavior and such. This is the norm for study hall. We never do anything, just listen (except for me, ha) to Mr. Harris drone on about teenagers and their lazy habits. I begin to doodle as he rants, and my blank sheet of paper transforms into a rough picture of my sisters and I, in the park when we were seven. I suck at drawing, but I remember that day well. It was when I still had my hearing. I close my eyes and try to remember what everything sounded like, the birds and the wind whistling through the trees and rustling the flowers. I try to remember what it sounded like to be normal. Because no matter how hard I try, I will never be normal again.

x

Bubbles must have seen the now sad look on my face, because she stealthily leans across the aisle and taps my shoulder. I open my eyes and look at her. She mouths _'Are you okay?'_ and I nod, dropping my gaze to my desk. She hesitantly moves back into her chair, but every so often I feel her looking at me. I keep my eyes trained on my paper, pretending to draw another circle. But I can't focus.

Sometimes I get like this: sad or melancholy, reminiscing about my lost abilities or Mom. I'm never sad for long, though, as my sisters and friends make sure to cheer me up. They know I struggle with my handicap at times, and they support me so I don't get depressed again. And I will be forever grateful for it. But, occasionally it's too much to handle, and I lose myself to memories…

_Stop it. _I tell myself sternly, mentally shaking my head. _Study hall is no place to cry. _

I shove those thoughts to the back of my mind and take out my homework, using the time to complete all the worksheets and assignments. This takes most of the class period, so when the bell rang I'm one of the last ones out, still packing up as everyone else runs out the door. Mitch, Mike, and Buttercup are among those people, practically dragging Robin and Bubbles. Mike tries to grab Princess, but she stomps on his foot with her heels and he lets go, retreating out the door with the others. She turns around and walks to my side. I stand, slipping my bag over my shoulder.

"Are you going to put on your headphones?" She questions. I nod, yanking out my phone and plugging in my pink headphones. I stick the ear buds in my ears and pocket my phone. I do this every day after school so no one tries to speak to me. I can lip read well, but my voice is out of use and I can't be completely sure on how I sound anymore. The easier solution is to just act like I'm listening to music, and it works. No one ever tries to talk to me. But then again, no one used to ever pay any attention to me, either, and that changed today. I can only hope I'm forgotten by the time Monday rolls around.

.

.

**oh blossy, if only you knew }:D**

**SEE I EDITED IT. i like it this way better. writing in present tense is easier for me now. **

**just for clarification: blossom can lip read and speak sign language. her sisters and princess are the only ones who can hold an actual conversation in sign language with her. **

**ALSO, sign language doesn't have elaborate sentences like 'it makes me sick too'. the actual signs would most likely read something like: 'me sick too' but you have to fill in the blanks lol**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THIS SEEMS REALISTIC TO YOU BC I WANT TO MAKE THIS AS REALISTIC AS POSSIBLE THX BABES ~**

**peace out girl scouts,**

**two red converse**


	2. Sisters Before Misters

**notes: OH LOOK ANOTHER EDITED CHAPTER WOO  
notes2: i should be doing physics but i chose to edit this instead, APPRECIATE ME *cries* lol jk  
playlist: 'Neon Lights' by Demi Lovato**

**chapter title: Sisters Before Misters (a.k.a. A Change of Plans and a Trip to the Mall)**

.

.

_Be still my heart, cause it's freakin' out, freakin' out, right now_

_Shining like stars, cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_

.

.

x

"But Blossy, it could be fun!" Robin whines as we walk out to the parking lot. I shake my head.

**No. **I sign. **No way am I going to Susan's party. **Buttercup and Bubbles frown as Princess translates. They share a glance, and I briefly wonder what they were up to. I'm brought out of my thoughts by Robin and Mitch.

"Aw, please Bloss! We'll be with you the whole time!" Mitch insists. I look at him, a deadpan expression on my face. His hopeful smile turns sheepish.

"Okay, so maybe Mike and I _might _get a couple drinks, but nothing serious, we swear!" Mike's head snaps up, momentarily distracted from his texting.

"Wait, what?! Who said I was drinking at all?! I wouldn't do that; I'm not stupid!" He cries indignantly, glaring at a snickering Mitch. Robin and Princess watch, amused. My sisters are strangely silent. "No way would I drink at a high school party! Especially with you guys there!" He says, crossing his arms. Mitch is full-out laughing now.

"Dude, chill, I was just kidding. I wouldn't do it either." He looks straight at me, and I know he's being honest. I'm touched that they are so adamant about protecting me.

**That means a lot to me, guys. Thank you. **I sign, Princess still translating. Robin smiles at me.

"Pleeeeeaase, Blossom?" She begs. "You have to come! It's going to be so much fun!" She pouts comically at me, giving me her puppy-dog eyes. I close my own eyes in frustration and sigh. It seems I would only upset her if I say no, and I hate upsetting my friends after all they do for me. Slowly, I nod.

Robin, Mitch, and Mike cheer simultaneously. Princess laughs and sends me a smile. We arrive at the parking lot, and say goodbye as we go our separate ways. On the walk home, Bubbles and Buttercup are still quiet. I touch Bubbles' shoulder, my eyes questioning and a small frown on my face.

**What's wrong? Are you guys okay?** Suddenly, Bubbles embraces me. I stop and she grips me tighter. Buttercup stops walking as well, and she turns and hugs me too. Now I'm seriously worried. I clear my throat, and they look at me. I scrunch up my eyebrows, silently repeating my question. Buttercup speaks up.

"I guess we were just kind of…I don't know, worried about you." She says hesitantly. "Bubbles told me you seemed sad in study hall, and then we got caught up with Mitch and Mike, and you got left behind, and we just…" She trails off, glancing helplessly at Bubbles. "Okay, Bubbles, you gotta help me out, I'm complete crap at this emotional stuff." She says bluntly. And just like that, the three of us laugh, and we're smiling again. I look at Bubbles and she smiles.

"We were just worried, that's all. You're okay now, right?" She asks as we start walking home again. I nod and give my sisters a reassuring smile. They relax, and Bubbles leans her head against my shoulder and Buttercup laces her fingers behind her head lazily. We're coming up to our driveway now.

I feel Bubbles' jaw move against my shoulder and see Buttercup close her eyes and groan. Bubbles removes her head from my shoulder and starts working herself into an excited frenzy, chattering nonstop, probably about the party. She's talking so fast I can barely keep up with what she's saying, so I just stay quiet. Buttercup shoots me an exasperated look, and I muffle a laugh. Suddenly, Bubbles stops. My arm, which she has in a death grip, is yanked backwards and I yelp. Buttercup and I look back at our younger triplet in confusion. Her phone is in her other hand and her baby blue irises are scanning the screen, reading a text she just received.

Bubbles' eyes widen and she shoots forward, dragging Buttercup and I up the driveway and into our house. She quickly shuts the door and faced us.

"Girls! I just realized we only have the rest of today to go shopping!" She says hurriedly. Buttercup's eyebrows rose.

"Um, why would that be?" She questions slowly. Once Bubbles starts shopping, it's hard to get her to stop. Sure, we have a lot of money because of Dad's job, but we usually don't spend a lot of it or flaunt it like the Plutonium sisters do. Bubbles jumps up and down excitedly.

"Because, we need to get new outfits for the party tomorrow! I just got a text from Susan saying the party is changed to tomorrow night, and we're all going to the new dance club, you know the one that just opened, instead of hanging out at her house!" Bubbles stops to take a breath. "So we need new outfits! Especially you, Blossy –" I give her a look. "– no offense, but you _could_ use some new party clothes." Buttercup snorts in amusement. "You too, BC." Bubbles says, pointing at her. Buttercup rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Call Robin and Princess, apparently we're going to the mall." Bubbles squeals and hugs her, then whips out her phone and dials Robin. I text Princess.

"Yes!" Bubbles cheers after she hangs up. "Robin said she'd meet us at the food court in half an hour!" She looks at me. "What did Princess say?"

**She said she's already there. **I sign. **She figured we would come after we got the text from Susan. **I smile wryly at my best friend's logic; she knew my sister too well. Bubbles smiles sheepishly and Buttercup laughs.

"Let's get going." BC says. "I don't wanna be there any more than I have to." We walk out of the front door again, leaving a note for Dad on the kitchen counter.

x  
(Third Person POV)

"Princess! Robin!" Buttercup calls, raising her hand in the air. The two girls smile and walk forward to hug the three new arrivals, even though they had just seen each other. Princess links her arm with Blossom's. Robin hugs Buttercup and Bubbles gleefully.

"Let's get our shop on!" The brunette declares. The other four girls laugh and the group makes their way to their first shop of choice.

In the first shop, Bubbles and Robin dive right into the clothing section, pushing the clothes around on the racks furiously. Princess, Buttercup, and Blossom exchange amused looks.

"What are you guys looking for?" Buttercup asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We are going to a brand-new club tomorrow night." Robin says, looking pointedly at the ravenette. "And since we are all single and absolutely beautiful –" The other girls giggle, and Robin smiles.

"We figure we need to find outfits that make us look even MORE drop-dead gorgeous!" Bubbles finishes, tearing through another rack of dresses. Buttercup shrugs and begins her own search so Bubbles wouldn't put her in something girly. After a moment of contemplation, Princess steps up to the closest rack and begins examining the clothing. Blossom stands in the center of the section, fiddling with her hands a bit awkwardly. She doesn't go shopping in boutiques very much – she usually just gets the simple, needed stuff at Marshall's or Macy's – and doesn't have a clue on what to do. Luckily, her blonde sister notices her issue and goes over to her, taking her hand and leading her over to a rack she hadn't demolished yet.

"Look through these here; they're all your size." She explains. Blossom nods and begins sorting through the tops, eyes scanning the different materials for things she likes. She doesn't see anything, so she moves on to the next rack.

"Oh, look at this one! It's perfect for you, BC!" Robin said. She holds up a green shirt, and Buttercup grins. It's the perfect combination of sensible and cute. The green-eyed girl takes the shirt from Robin and walks over to the pants area. Robin and Bubbles share a happy look and continue searching. Blossom giggles silently at her friend and sister.

"What do you think, Blossom?" Princess says, walking up to her fellow seventeen-year-old. She's holding up a bright yellow top and a black miniskirt. Blossom wrinkles her nose and shakes her head.

**That looks like something Berserk would wear. **She signs. Princess bursts into laughter, and twists to look at herself in the mirror. Blossom's right; it _does _look like something one of the Plutoniums would wear.

"Not my best choice, huh?" She says, smiling at Blossom in the mirror. Blossom laughs and shakes her head. Princess puts the clothing back and ventures over to the dress area. For a few minutes it's silent, the five teenagers too occupied to speak.

"Oh my gosh, this is perfect!" Robin exclaims, shattering the silence. All the girls turn to look, Blossom's attention being caught by Robin jumping around in excitement.

"What is it?" Buttercup calls, walking back over from the other side of the store, clothing draped over her arm. Robin holds up a pair of shorts and a shirt. The girls' reactions follow immediately.

"Oh my God!" Bubbles.

"That'll look awesome on you!" Princess.

"Nice, Robin!" Buttercup.

And Blossom nodded her head, giving Robin two thumbs up. Robin jumps one more time before racing to the changing rooms. Buttercup laughs and follows her at a more leisurely pace.

"Anything yet, Bubbles?" Princess questions the blonde. Bubbles grins. She displays her own outfit, a pair of pants and a top. Princess pushes her towards the changing rooms.

"Go try it on!" She orders. Bubbles obeys happily, skipping to the back of the store. Princess and Blossom share a laugh. Suddenly, a certain dress catches Princess' eye. She gasps, and plucks it off the hanger, holding it up to her body. The garment is exactly her size. Blossom's eyes widen and she quickly turns on her heel, snatching a small jacket she had seen in her search. She shoves it into her best friend's arms and pulls her back to the changing rooms. Blossom pushes Princess into an empty stall and shuts the door, ignoring her protests. She plops down in one of the plastic chairs by the mirrors and waits for the girls to finish changing.

After several minutes of waiting, Buttercup steps out, joined by Robin, and then Bubbles. Princess comes out a minute later. The four step out, modeling for Blossom, who claps for them teasingly.

**You look amazing! **She signs, a smile stretching across her face. The girls run back to their stalls, changing clothes quickly. When they finish they meet up with Blossom by the cash register.

"Wait a minute." Buttercup stops them, right as they're about to get in line to pay. The ebony-haired girl eyes her older sister and her lack of clothing to buy. She points at her accusingly.

"You didn't pick out an outfit, did you?!" She demands. Blossom blinks, and shakes her head hesitantly. Bubbles let out a shriek.

"_What_?!" Princess and Robin glare at Blossom, although not harshly. Blossom shrugs helplessly and shakes her head.

_I didn't find anything. _She mouths.

Bubbles frowns, and drops her clothes in Buttercup's arms. She grabs Blossom's hand and takes her to the back of the store, the others running after them. When they get to the back of the store, Bubbles pushes Blossom into the changing rooms. The redhead grimaces and gently shuts the stall door. Two minutes later, the door reopens.

And four girls' jaws drop.

"Oh…my…God…" Princess says.

"No way…" Robin gasps.

"Whoa…" Buttercup and Bubbles say together. All of their eyes are wide and their expressions awestruck. Blossom bites her lip, a nervous habit.

**How is it? Too much?** She signs. Robin gains the ability to speak first.

"_Damn_, girl, I didn't know you had such a _figure_!" A bright red blush adorns Blossom's cheeks. Princess grins wickedly.

"Oh, I am _so_ using this to my advantage from now on." She schemes, already planning outfits for her best friend to wear. Blossom, realizing Princess' intent, blushes even more.

"Blossom." Buttercup states. "I think I need to teach you how to defend yourself. There is no way I am letting a guy within five feet of you until you can properly take away his manhood." Blossom's eyes widen. Bubbles squeals, bouncing forward to flutter around her sister.

"Oh my God, this is great! We are going to get you a new wardrobe so you can show this off!" She says, clapping her hands. Blossom's outfit thoroughly compliments her figure; her clothing further emphasizing her ample curves.

In short, she looks downright sexy.

"Think of what you'll look like after makeup and hair and jewelry!" Robin exclaims. "_All_ the guys are going to be after you!" Princess places a hand on her hip.

"Um, what I want to know is _why_ didn't we notice this _before_?" She questions heatedly. Buttercup laughs at Blossom's sheepish expression.

"If you hadn't noticed, Blossy doesn't like flaunting her figure." She explains. "Unlike Bubbles and I, she wears looser clothing, so no one really pays attention to her. She's a complete wallflower." Blossom puffs out her cheeks and pouts at her sister, holding her arms across her stomach.

**I don't want attention. **She signs rapidly. Buttercup rolls her eyes.

"She's still stuck in this mindset that her being deaf is some huge setback." She gives her friends a look. "Bubbles and I are trying to break her out if, make her see that she doesn't need to be antisocial, even if she's deaf." Robin laughs.

"This is awesome! Looks like we have a new experiment, girls! Operation M-O-B is a go!" Blossom's eyebrows furrow and she mouths '_M-O-B'_ in confusion.

"Of course!" Bubbles gasps. "Operation Make-Over-Blossom!" Robin nods triumphantly. Princess and Buttercup giggle and Blossom huffs. She slips out of her younger sister's death grip and returns to the stall, shedding her…revealing clothing.

She sighs as Bubbles purchases the outfit, much to Blossom's dismay.

"Now, shoes!" Princess states, steering the group to the nearest shoe store. Another twenty minutes in there, and the five exit with more shopping bags. Two more stores, one for jewelry and one for makeup, and the girls are finally finished. As they walk out of the mall, four or five bags in each hand, Robin speaks up.

"Hey, if you want we can put all our bags in my trunk; I can bring them to your house and we can spend the night so we can get ready together tomorrow." She offers, looking at the Utoniums. The sisters look at each other, afterwards looking at Robin and nodding happily. Princess smiles.

"Cool, I'll drive over as soon as grab some clothes." She agrees. The group splits up, Princess to her car (after handing her bags to the others) and Robin and the Utoniums to her white 2013 Toyota Camry. They pile the bags in her trunk and the triplets wave as she drives off. Buttercup flips her phone open, and her fingers press the screen.

"What are you doing?" Bubbles asks, peeking over her shoulder. Buttercup swipes a hand at her half-heartedly, Bubbles dancing just out of her reach. Blossom and Bubbles laugh, and Buttercup sticks out her tongue.

"Texting the guys. We're gonna meet up with them tomorrow before we go inside club what's-its-name." She says flippantly.

"It's called Blue Note, BC." Bubbles supplies, her tone mock-exasperated. Buttercup sticks her tongue out again and Blossom just laughs.

x

"Okay, good bye, girls. I'll see you on Monday, when I get back in from the business trip." Professor Utonium says, kissing his daughters' foreheads lovingly. They nod, giving him a hug before waving him out of the garage. His black Honda Accord speeds out of the driveway and towards the highway, leaving Townsville, and the three Utonium siblings retreat into their house. They pass the time by making snacks and setting up the living room for their friends' arrival.

Bubbles approaches her eldest sister, who's facing the other way, and taps her shoulder. The pink-eyed teenager turns around to face the blonde and raises her eyebrows. "Where did we put the new pack of Coke we just bought?" Blossom thinks for a moment, and then snaps her fingers.

**They're in the mini fridge out on the patio. **She answers. Bubbles nods and goes to grab the drinks, leaving Blossom to fluff the pillows and arrange the blankets on the wide cushy sofa. Buttercup walks in, a bowl of popcorn in one hand and two containers of ice cream under her other arm. Blossom takes the ice cream from her, setting them on the coffee table. Buttercup puts the popcorn next to them, and Bubbles walks in carrying the box of soda.

"Here we go!" She chirps, gently dropping the box on the coffee table and ripping it open.

**I'll get spoons and bowls. **Blossom signs.

"And I'll call for Chinese." Buttercup declares, taking out her cell phone and punching in the digits, leaving the room to make the order.

Bubbles follows Blossom into the kitchen, the redhead opening cabinets and drawers while her sister enters the pantry and throws open the fridge. She loads a tray with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, m&amp;m's, gummy worms, sprinkles, and other assorted candies. Blossom carefully holds five bowls in one hand and grabs a handful of spoons. The sisters return to the living room with their goods, and the doorbell ring. Bubbles jumps and practically flies out of the room to invite Princess and Robin inside. Said girls appear in the doorway to the living room not long after, throwing their overnight bags down.

"Come help us unload the car!" Robin giggles. The girls run out to the driveway, each girl grabbing her bags and going back inside, arguing over whose room they should get ready in. Finally, Bubbles settles the dispute by saying they should put all of the bags in the guest room, which is as big as the large master bedroom. The guest room has an attached bathroom with two sinks, a separate vanity, a stand up shower and a Jacuzzi tub. Princess and Robin would get ready in the guest bedroom and the triplets would get ready in their own rooms. The plastic bags are set on the queen-sized bed and by eight o'clock they were settled in the living room, pizza on the tables and ready to eat.

x

Princess is on the floor, leaning against Blossom's legs. Blossom is running a large brush through her friend's curly red locks, her brows slightly furrowed in concentration. Princess taps away on her phone, making arrangements for the girls to get their nails done the next day. Bubbles and Robin are on their stomachs on the floor, flipping through fashion magazines and discussing new trends and styles. Buttercup is sitting upside-down on the couch, so her legs are hanging off the back and her head is hanging off the front, giving her an upside-down view of everything. The green-eyed Utonium channel surfs while snacking on popcorn.

"Hey look, they're doing a superhero movie marathon tonight!" She exclaims, stopping on a channel that shows Captain America. Bubbles' head pops up.

"Oh my God, Chris Evans is so _hot_." She sighs dreamily. Princess giggles.

"Of course you'd think that," The Morebucks heiress teases. "Your weakness is blond hair and blue eyes for sure."

"Mm, personally I think Jeremy Renner is better." Robin declares. Bubbles sticks her tongue out at her, making Buttercup laugh as well.

"Don't forget about Chris Hemsworth." Princess offers, her lips curling into a smile. Buttercup grins.

"And Scarlett Johannson is totally kickass." She says, pointing at the screen, which is showing the movie poster for The Avengers, the movie coming on next.

**I like all of them. **Blossom signs, smiling. Buttercup nods in agreement and relays her sister's opinion to the others. They nod as well, chatting and laughing through the commercials. Once the movie starts, they quiet and watch the whole thing, Buttercup changing the TV mode so Blossom could read the subtitles. Throughout the movie, Blossom works at Princess' unruly curls. Once she finishes brushing them free of tangles, she twists her friend's hair into a large bun, and places a big yellow bow on it. Then, she starts on her own hair. Without even looking she loosely braids it and uses a big red butterfly clip to pin it to the back of her head. Buttercup glances at her sister, and seeing the hairdos, smiles.

"Nice work." She whispers. Blossom looks at her.

**Thanks BC. **She signs. Buttercup nods and shifts on the couch so she's lying across it, her head in Blossom's lap. The redhead giggles silently and begins running her brush through Buttercup's short hair, unknotting it and making it soft and silky. Bubbles and Robin are still staring at the movie screen, oblivious to what was going on. Buttercup smirks and leans down to whisper something in Princess' ear. The other girl grins and quickly snaps a photo of their rapt expressions, making the three girls shake with silent laughter. Eventually they calm down, and finish the movie without further incident.

A couple hours later found all the girls cuddling together, wrapped in blankets and fast asleep.

.

.

**JUST A NOTE USUALLY I DON'T DO THE POV CHANGE BUT IT WAS LIKE THAT ORIGINALLY and im lazy and didn't want to fix it T_T**

**whelp. you can assured that i won't be doing pov changes like that in the middle of the story anymore...when i write a chapter usually the entire thing is in one person's pov and doesn't change to avoid confusion**

**ANYWAY. SECOND CHAPTER DONE.**

**love you all you gorgeous fluffmonsters you ;p**

**peace out girl scouts,**

**two red converse**


	3. Get Your Freak On

**notes: CHAPTER THREE WOW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT. after what, like six months? seven? who knows. (i am such a bad author omfg)  
****notes2: I SHOULD BE SLEEPING BUT HERE WE ARE.  
****playlist: 'Sparks' by Hilary Duff**

**chapter title: Get Your Freak On (a.k.a. The Party Don't Start 'til We Walk In)**

.

.

_Turn the lights down low and kiss me in the dark_

_Cuz when you're touching me, baby I see sparks_

.

.

x

I open my eyes slowly, sunlight streaming into the room through the slits in the blinds. Yawning, I rub the sleep from my eyes and slowly get to my feet. I smile at my sisters and friends, who are all bundled up in the blankets, still sleeping. I decide to let them sleep in, and shuffle into the kitchen to start breakfast, bringing the empty snack containers with me. I contemplate on what I should cook while I wash last night's dishes.

_French toast should be good. _I muse. _And some eggs and bacon, too._

I'm not as great at cooking as Buttercup, or even Bubbles, but I can make a decent amount of meals, just nothing fancy. I start to cook, the bacon sizzling in the pan and the French toast filling the kitchen with the smell of cinnamon. Humming (tunelessly) to myself, I dish out the food and pour five glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice, setting the table and opening all the blinds, letting in the morning sunlight. I even crack some of the windows, allowing the cool breeze to sweep through the house. Padding back to the living room, I see that Princess, Bubbles, and Buttercup are all awake and stretching, and Robin was just opening her eyes. I wave and they smile at me, following me into the kitchen.

"Wow, Blossom that smells amazing!" Bubbles says as we all sit down.

**Thank you. **I sign. We dug into the food and I receive more compliments, although I protest that it was just a simple meal and wasn't anything special.

"So, what time is the nail appointment?" Robin asks, placing her fork across her empty plate. Princess wipes her mouth daintily and replies,

"We're all getting French manicures at one o'clock." Buttercup downs the rest of her juice, and Bubbles folds her napkin neatly.

"What time is it now?" My blonde sister asks. I check my ever-present cell phone (I never really go anywhere without it).

**11:30. **I supply. She nods thoughtfully.

"That gives us some time to get ready then." Buttercup says, standing up and taking her dishes and my own to the sink, to which I protested. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Blossy, don't worry." She soothes. "I got it. You already made breakfast, I can put away your dishes." I slump back in defeat. Bubbles and Princess giggle. Robin smiles and pats my shoulder.

"Yeah, let us clean up the dishes." She agrees. I sit back in my seat and watch as they clean up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Bubbles turns it on and wipes her hands on the dishtowel, smiling at me.

"Now come on, let's get dressed." She says, leading the way to the guest bedroom. We all put on jean shorts and a t-shirt in our respective favorite color with simple slip on shoes. I leave my hair down, and Princess keeps hers in the bun, adjusting the yellow bow so it's tilted a little to the side. Bubbles puts her hair in two low pigtails, and Buttercup puts bobby pins in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face. Robin pulls her hair into a low ponytail.

"Let's go!" Buttercup declares, pumping her fist in the air. We laugh and walk out to the garage. Princess, Robin, and Bubbles pile into Robin's Camry, and Buttercup and I get out our bicycles. We wave to the girls and pedal out onto the sidewalk, racing each other to the nail salon.

x

"Oh my gosh, _yes_! That would go perfectly with your heels!" Bubbles squeals, tugging on my hand and smiling at me. Princess chuckles.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. And for Robin, I thought we could…" I tune out my best friend and sister as they talk about hairstyles for tonight, instead focusing on the game of Temple Run I'm playing on my phone. I was just about to beat my high score when a freshly manicured finger flicks across the screen, making my runner pitch sideways off the track. I look up, frowning at Buttercup, who's laughing at me.

"Oh God, your face!" She laughs hysterically, clutching her sides. I stick my tongue out at her and glare. She raises her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I was just gonna tell you we're getting ready to leave." She motions to the exit and I nod, standing up from the hard leather couch and walking to the door alongside my sister. We climb on our bikes and speed off, Robin's Camry coasting next to us.

When we arrive back at our house, we eat a quick lunch of salad and sandwiches (Bubbles' work) and go upstairs, giggling the whole way. We're all super excited for the party tonight, however I'm more nervous. This is my first party in a long time, and it's in a club! Sure, they wouldn't be serving any alcohol, but still! The very idea is enough to give me butterflies.

Suddenly, Robin throws her hands into the air, catching my attention. "Time check!" She yells. Princess looks at her phone.

"4:35!" She says, waving her phone around. Robin and Bubbles nod and Buttercup and I giggle.

"Okay, the party starts at eight." Bubbles tells us. "First thing's first: bubble baths!" We all laugh and retreat to our designated bathrooms. Robin is in the guest bathroom and Princess would use it after her.

I happily walk to my own bathroom and turn on the tap, the water turned up so it's nice and hot. I pull out a bath kit from under my sink. I had been saving it for a special occasion, and this seems like a perfect time. It's a basket full of strawberry and vanilla scented products. I light the vanilla candles and place them around the bathroom, and pour in the strawberry bath oil. I sprinkle the packet of dried rose petals on the surface of the water and take out the vanilla shampoo, conditioner, and soap, placing the corresponding lotion on the counter.

Once the tub is full, I turn off the water and strip myself of my clothes. I sigh as I lower myself down in the tub, the water relaxing my muscles pleasantly. I take my time washing myself, letting the products soak into my skin and cleanse my body and hair. I check the time again. The clock read 5:20.

_I should probably get out now. _I tell myself, standing up and draining the tub. I towel myself dry and lather my body with the lotion, combing my hair and twisting it back into a bun to keep it off of me. Wrapping my pink satin robe around me, I walk out and back into my bedroom. My shopping bags are on my bed, making me smile. One of the girls must have delivered them while I was in the bathroom. I unpack the bags, laying out all my purchases on the bed.

_Time to get gorgeous!_ I jokingly think, smiling wryly. I get dressed carefully, making sure that I look okay. I leave my heels off for now.

Going back into my bathroom I blow-dry my hair and brush it, putting it back in a long French braid. I tie the end with a small red ribbon, and then put on my makeup. Next, I put on all my jewelry, and spritz myself with some glittery body mist, a gift from Princess. Another glance at the time tells me it's 6:00. I kill some more time by playing my acoustic guitar, working on a new song. By the time 6:30 rolls around, I'm getting nervous again. Almost unconsciously I start to pace. Forcing myself to stop, I walk over to the keyboard in the corner, going through the performance songs Bubbles' and I are working on. I had just finished the last song when my phone buzzes with a text.

_From: Robin  
To: Me_

_Come downstairs, it's almost time to leave! _

I take a deep breath and slip on my heels, pocketing my phone and walking downstairs.

x  
(Third Person POV)

Four girls are in the living room of the Utonium household, all of them looking drop-dead beautiful. A redhead and a brunette are seated on the couch, and a blonde is standing in front of them, talking animatedly. A ravenette paces the length of the living room, looking at her phone every so often to reply to a text.

Princess is wearing a snug pale yellow dress that ends right before her knees, and a black mini leather jacket. Her heels are black wedges with yellow toes, and her jewelry consists of black chunky bracelets and yellow diamond earrings. Her curly hair is pulled back in a high ponytail. For makeup, she has on pale yellow eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and dark pink lip gloss.

Robin has on black high-waisted shorts and a sheer white button-up long sleeved shirt. The shirt is tucked in, and underneath it is a purple bandeau, so her purple belly piercing is just barely visible. A white belt circles her hips and black pumps with white heels are on her feet. Her jewelry is amethyst hoop earrings and white and black bangles. Her chocolate brown hair is down, but there are two small braids on either side of her face. She is also wearing light purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and clear lip gloss.

Bubbles is wearing a blue strapless peplum top that is tight against her torso until it flares out at her bellybutton, ending at the top of her pants. Black skin tight pants are covering her legs, and blue strappy stilettos are on her feet. For jewelry she's wearing silver-and-diamond chandelier earrings and a matching silver bracelet. Her honey-blonde hair is wavy in a beach style, and her makeup consists of silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and pink lip gloss.

Buttercup's outfit is a light green ruffle tank top, dark ripped skinny jeans, and dark gray ankle boots. Her jewelry is a silver cross necklace, emerald stud earrings in all four of her ear piercings (she has double piercings), and multiple silver rings with small emeralds in them. Her jet-black hair is in its regular messy style, and her makeup is fairly simple: black eyeliner, black mascara, and clear lip gloss.

A faint noise, a cross between a hum and a cough, comes from the large gap in the wall that joins the hallway and the living room. All four girls instantly look up.

And gasp loudly as their eyes almost pop out of their heads.

"B-Blossom?!" Buttercup chokes out. Her older sister smiles softly and steps into the room, her eyes taking in the others' appearances. She claps her hands.

**You look amazing! **She signs quickly, her smile widening. Bubbles takes a step closer to her, her mouth agape.

"Bloss…you look…" She trails off. Blossom's smile falters and becomes a bit strained.

**Too much? **She asks, biting her lip and beginning to play with her fingers, another nervous habit. Robin shoots to her feet, jumping up and down even in her heels.

"_Hell no_!" She shouts. Blossom blinks. Princess stands up as well, and walks forward, examining Blossom from head to toe.

Blossom is wearing black skin-tight pants and a red and black floral print zip-up crop top that stops at her bellybutton, showing her sparkly red bellybutton piercing. Her shoes are black lace-up pumps (they tied in the front like sneakers). Red bracelets encrusted with small diamonds are on her wrists and her earrings are red and black hearts. The cartilage of her right ear is pierced with a diamond stud. Her long auburn hair is French braided, and her makeup is red eyeshadow (although not a lot), black eyeliner, black mascara, and dark red lip gloss.

"Okay, tomorrow we are buying you an entirely new wardrobe." Princess says in a no-nonsense tone. Bubbles and Robin cheer and Buttercup chuckles as Blossom's jaw drops.

**What?! **She signs. **No way! **Bubbles nods.

"Yes way, you need to show off your figure more!" She said. Robin taps her chin in thought.

"If this doesn't get you boyfriends then I don't know what will." Blossom's eyes widen.

"Oh yeah!" Princess snaps her fingers, smiling deviously. "Brick will _totally_ notice you now." Buttercup, Bubbles, and Robin burst into laughter while Blossom's cheeks redden.

**So…** Blossom pauses. **You guys like my outfit? **The girls all nod.

"Of course we do!" Buttercup says, hugging her sister. "You look damn sexy!" Blossom's smile returns and she giggles silently.

"C'mon girls, let's go get our party on!" Bubbles squeals. The five walk out and together they walk the short distance downtown, ready for a night of fun.

x

"Look there it is!" Robin says, pointing down the darkening street to a moderately tall building with a neon blue sign reading _Blue Note__. _There's a small line outside, and the little group made their way up to the bouncer.

"Let me handle this." Buttercup says lowly, the other four nodding in agreement. Buttercup walks boldly up to the burly man. He glances at her, completely stoic.

"Can I help you?" He asks in a bored tone. Buttercup smirks.

"Why yes, you can. We're students from Townsville High and we're here for Susan Robertson's party. We're on the list of invites. Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, Princess, and Robin." The bouncer flips through the papers on his clipboard, and after a moment, smiles. He unclips the velvet rope and gestures them inside.

"Enjoy." He says to them. Buttercup gives him a two-fingered salute and leads the way inside.

"Whoa…" Bubbles gasps, and Robin's mouth falls open for the second time that night. Buttercup makes an impressed noise and Princess grins. Blossom simply stares.

The club is certainly not what they had expected. It has three levels, arranged in a tiered fashion, with the bottommost level sunken into the floor. That's where most of the dancing is taking place. A huge DJ booth sits atop a stage by the back of the dance floor, and different colored lights flash around the building. The second floor, the floor people enter on, holds more dancers and several bars here and there. The third floor houses tables, couches, and game areas where people can hang out. Most of the bars are on that floor, serving more substantial foods and drinks. The restrooms are also found on the third floor. The final floor isn't visible from the bottom, but it has small lounge areas where people can sit down and relax or get away from the noise and commotion.

"This place is wicked!" Buttercup exclaims. Blossom nods in silent agreement. She can feel the pulsing beats of the music, and her feet itch to dance. But, she hesitates. She's in a completely unfamiliar environment and basically has no idea what she's doing. Princess suddenly grabs her hand. Blossom looks at her, eyebrows raised. Her best friend's grin broadens.

"Let's go dance!" She says, dragging her down to the floor. Blossom laughs and throws a wave behind her as her sisters and friend laugh, running to catch up with the duo. The girls group together and begin dancing with one another. They're smiling and laughing and having an amazing time and Blossom decides to let loose, really feeling the beat and dancing freely. Only Bubbles knew that she could actually dance, since she was the one who taught her. However, Bubbles' style of dancing is predominantly ballet, and Buttercup does a bit of street style and hip hop, but Blossom does all of them. Ballet, hip hop, and ballroom are her favorites. Dancing is kind of like music to her; she feels the beat and follows it, simply going with her instincts and doing whatever came to mind.

_This is so much fun! _She laughs silently to herself as she dances with her friends and family, throwing caution to the wind.

x

"Oh, Boomie, you look so _hot_ in your outfit!" Brat coos, gripping Boomer's arm tightly. The blond male rolls his eyes in annoyance and shrugs her off.

"Brat." He deadpans. "Please, stop doing that." Brat flutters her eyelashes at him seductively.

"Stop doing what, Boomie?" She ducks under his arm so it wraps around her waist. He instantly removes it.

"I thought Brick made it clear; we are _not_ a couple. So please, leave me alone." He retorts. Brat stands there, stunned, as he walks away in search of his brothers.

When Boomer finds them, he sees that they're having similar problems. Brute is in Butch's lap, her arms locked around his neck, as he struggles to remove her without simply dumping her on the floor. Berserk is snuggling up to Brick's side, while he tries in vain to put some space between the two. Both boys' patience is wearing extremely thin. These three girls had been spreading lies, saying that they were couples, but they really weren't. Then, to make matters worse, the Plutonium sisters would not _leave them alone._

"When will this torture end?" Butch cries dramatically. Brick rolls his eyes at his brother, and scowls when Berserk comes closer.

"Berserk, _get the fuck off_." He orders, finally just standing up. Berserk looks up at him, widening her eyes.

"But Brick, why are you acting like this?" She pouts. Brick's scowl deepens.

"You both need to listen up and listen well." He says. Butch rises to stand by his brother, letting Brute roll off his lap. The two girls watch them incredulously. "We are not your boyfriends. So leave us alone." The way he said it, so menacingly, made both girls very afraid. His cold red eyes are unmerciful. Butch chuckles darkly.

"Now that that's over with, let's go party!" He exclaims, turning and striding away. Brick gives Brute and Berserk one last glare before turning on his heel and walking to the two lower levels.

"Guys, there you are!" A voice calls. Both brothers turn, and seeing Boomer, stop and wait for their blond brother to catch up. He did so, and grins.

"You guys got rid of them?" He asks. The other two nod, smirking triumphantly. "Sweet. Let's go!" They make their way down to the dance floor, unaware of the stares following them. Already people are starting to whisper about the new couples' breakups. The Plutonium sisters (Brat had joined them at this point) are all fuming.

"Don't worry girls, we'll get them back." Berserk says confidently. "No matter what."

x

The three Jojo bothers eventually split up, Butch to the snack bars, Boomer to the game areas, and Brick to the dance floor. No one but his family knew that he danced. He can do just about any style, just not ballet (for pride reasons). He steps onto the dance floor, his eyes scanning the people already there. Most are dancing in that trashy way most teenagers did, but there's a small group of girls by the middle of the dance floor that dance differently. They're not dancing like other girls, trying to act appealing to the males in the vicinity. Their dancing was…cleaner. More classy, in a way. One girl in particular catches his eye, and he freezes.

She's _beautiful. _With her hip-length hair in a long braid, swinging as she moved to the music, her entire figure was appealing. Her outfit shows every inch of her lovely curves, but not in the purposefully revealing way that Berserk's clothes do. He walks closer, slipping through the mass of gyrating bodies. Her face turns toward him as she spins, and his crimson eyes widen marginally.

Her eyes are _pink._ A warm, comforting pink that shines brightly in the dark, and her heart-shaped face only brings more attention to her eyes. Then, he notices the way she's dancing.

_She dances like me_… He thinks suddenly. In that moment, he makes a decision to get to know this girl better, because she interested him. She didn't throw herself at his feet like all the other girls; in fact, Brick doesn't think he's ever seen her before. He moves up behind their group, but the girls don't see.

The next time the pink-eyed girl spins, he's there, taking her hands in his and moving in perfect sync with her. Her eyes grow round and her mouth parts in surprise, but Brick just smirks at her. Her cheeks darken, making her even more beautiful. He leads them to the middle of the floor, and people back up, giving the two space as they danced properly. The girl obviously knows what she's doing; she never misses a step and keeps pace with Brick easily. Her small hands fit nicely in his own larger ones, and he finds himself marveling at the softness of her skin. Shaking his head mentally, he refocuses, and smirks slightly at her.

Suddenly, he leads her into a spin, which she executes flawlessly. Some guy tries to butt in and get her away from Brick, but before he can get a hold of the redheaded girl, Brick is there, blocking him and whipping the two away from him. The girl looks up at him through long dark lashes, and she smiles thankfully. Brick tilts his head down to her eye level, still leading as the two danced.

"What's your name?" He asks. He feels her shiver, and then, in an almost inaudible whisper, she responds.

"Blossom." Brick blinks in silent astonishment, but quickly composes himself. Her voice is…unique. Like nothing he's ever heard before. It's thick and sultry, even a bit husky, as if she doesn't use it. He looks down at the shorter girl.

"I'm Brick." She smiles, nodding her head. The two dance for a while longer, and then Brick asks if she wants to take a break. Blossom agrees, and Brick pushes through the throng of people, Blossom right behind him.

x

"What would you like to drink?" Brick questions his redheaded companion. Blossom is silent for a moment.

"Just…water." She says softly. Brick nods and leaves to get their drinks. While waiting for his order, he thinks about Blossom.

_I wonder why her voice sounds so unused…maybe she's just shy? It doesn't sound like she has an accent, so she's probably not foreign… _He shakes the thoughts away when he receives the drinks, walking back to the small table he had led them to before. Located in a quiet little corner, away from the people, it's perfect for taking a breather. He hands the girl her drink and she takes a sip, her eyes never leaving his. She seems to be searching his face, but for what he doesn't know.

"How old are you?" He asks, taking a gulp of his Coke. Blossom smiles.

"Seventeen." She whispers. He smiles slightly.

"I just turned eighteen." He responds. She giggles, making her even more attractive. "You go to Townsville High, right?" At this she nods. "Why haven't I ever seen you before?" Blossom shrugs.

"Not…very social." She says. She wraps her hands around the water glass and gazes at all the students moving about the club. Now Brick's intrigued. Here she was, gorgeous and single, and not _one_ person had even said hello to her, besides those girls she had been with before. _What's so bad about her?_

"Well, I'm glad I talked to you before some other jackass did." He says bluntly. Blossom blushes prettily, and Brick smirks. Suddenly, a buzzing noise comes from Blossom's pocket. She pulls out a cellphone, and her eyes widen just a fraction. Brick notices and raises an eyebrow, curious.

"Is something wrong?" He asks. Blossom looks back at him and shakes her head.

"Meeting…friends. Want to come with?" She says in a low voice. Brick shrugs, might as well get to know her friends, he plans on seeing a lot more of the redhead.

"Sure." She smiles and stands up, drink in hand. Brick follows her example and walks next to her up the wide stairway, glaring at any guy who shows interest in Blossom. When they get to the third floor, Blossom looks around for a moment before her face lights up into a smile. She grabs Brick's hand and leads him over to a lounge area, where six people are hanging out. Three couches are arranged in a square, with a coffee table between them. A carpet rests underneath, and drinks and a snack tray sit on the table. Two guys, both brown-haired, and a black-haired girl are on one couch, laughing at something the black-haired girl said. Three other girls, a redhead, dark brunette, and a blonde, are seated across from them, giggling and chatting. Brick recognizes the girls as the ones Blossom was dancing with when he first saw her. The blonde girl looks up as they approached and jumps to her high-heeled feet.

"Blossom!" She says, lunging at the girl and squeezing her. "There you are!" The ravenette rolls her eyes.

"I told you she was fine, Bubbles, I know my sister." The blonde – Bubbles – pouts.

"I was worried, Buttercup, yeesh. No need to be cranky." The others laugh and Buttercup sticks out her tongue at Bubbles. Brick is strangely reminded of all the times Boomer and Butch argue. One of the brown-haired boys stands up.

"Hey Blossom, who's this?" He asks. He looks friendly for the most part, but he's looking at Brick warily. Brick can tell these people are protective of Blossom.

"I'm Brick Jojo. I just transferred from Citysville." He holds out a hand, and the boy shakes it.

"Oh, you're one of the new kids, right? Brothers?" He asks. Brick nods.

"Yeah, my brothers are Butch and Boomer." He confirms. The boy grins and his demeanor changes positively.

"Cool, cool. Welcome to Townsville. I'm Mike, that's Mitch," He points to the other brown-haired boy, who gets up and fist-bumps Brick. "Buttercup, Bubbles, Princess, and Robin." He points to Blossom's sisters, then the curly redhead and the dark brunette. Bubbles smiles and Buttercup nods a greeting. Princess waves and Robin says a quick '_hello_'.

"Oh, Blossom, Brick, come on and sit down!" Bubbles says cheerfully. She practically pushes Blossom and Brick down onto the empty couch, and returns to sitting next to Robin and Princess. The group easily starts a new conversation, including Brick. The red-eyed teenager sees that while Blossom smiles and laughs along, she never speaks up.

_I wonder why…_ Brick looks over to the girl next to him carefully. Her posture is relaxed, her attitude caring and even a bit motherly towards these people. _She's obviously comfortable here, so why isn't she talking?_

"Hey Brick, almost forgot to ask, where did you learn to dance like that?" Buttercup questions curiously. "We saw you two out there before." Brick glances at Blossom from the corner of his eyes, and she blushes. A smirk appears on his face and he decides to tease her a bit.

Throwing his arm over her bare shoulders, he says, "Well, I started learning when my parents' business took off, since my brothers and I were forced to attend all the meetings and gatherings. We had to know how to dance, and I guess after that I never stopped." He shrugs, looking back at Blossom. Her cheeks are a deep red, and she has her lip between her teeth. He frowns slightly, and brings his hand up, tugging her lip out.

"Don't do that; you'll make it bleed." He says, voice a bit gruff. Blossom stares at him, and after a moment, nods slowly. The others watch them with knowing looks. It's obvious the two have chemistry, even if they just met.

"I am _so_ with you on getting them together." Bubbles whispers to Princess, making the other girl giggle. Princess' laugh seems to break the silence, and the group resumes their previous conversation.

x

"I am exhausted." Buttercup groans, face-planting into the soft couch cushions. Her sisters laugh. Blossom kicks off her heels and sits down on the carpet, rubbing her sister's shoulders in condolence. Bubbles copies her, slipping out of her own heels and sitting on Buttercup's legs. The green-eyed girl moans again.

"Bubbly, why are you on my legs?" She says, voice muffled by the couch.

"C'mon BC, at least take off your makeup before trying to suffocate yourself with our sofa." Bubbles giggles, poking Buttercup's back. The girl grumbles profanities under her breath but reluctantly obeys. The trio go upstairs to change and meet in Blossom's room a little while later, clad in pajamas and makeup-free.

Buttercup plops down on Blossom's bed, making the redhead bounce for a moment. The girls share a glance and burst into laughter. Bubbles crawls onto the bed next to them.

"So." She starts. Blossom raises an eyebrow.

"What's going on between you and Brick?" Buttercup asks bluntly. Blossom's eyes widen and she blushes for the umpteenth time that night. Bubbles squeals.

"Oh my God, you _like_ him! You like him you like him you like him!" She shakes Blossom's shoulders gently. Buttercup laughs at Blossom's deer-in-headlights expression.

"Chill Blossy, we're gonna help you two get together." Buttercup consoles, patting her knee. Blossom gives her a look, and Buttercup smiles mischievously.

"Oh don't mind her, Blossom." Bubbles says, waving a hand at Buttercup. Blossom smirks as Buttercup pouts.

"But seriously, how did you two…converse?" Bubbles says awkwardly. Blossom starts to play with her fingers, not meeting their eyes. The answer hits Buttercup first. She shoots off the bed, pointing an accusatory finger at Blossom, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"You _talked_ to him, didn't you?!" The ebony-haired girl exclaims. Granted, her sisters and friends heard Blossom talk on occasion, but she didn't talk in public, and she certainly didn't talk to boys she had just met hours before.

A guilty look on her face, Blossom nods.

"_What_?!" Bubbles shrieks. Blossom winces as her sisters bombard her with questions. Looking up, she searches their faces for signs of anger or hurt. On the contrary, Bubbles is practically beaming and Buttercup is staring at her in awe.

**You're…not mad? **She signs slowly. Her sisters freeze.

"What? Mad? No, of course we're not mad!" Bubbles reassures her and Blossom relaxes. Buttercup laughs under her breath.

"Why would you think we would be mad? This is great! But…did you tell him you're…deaf?" Bubbles asks, her voice growing quieter at the end. Blossom shakes her head. Buttercup taps her chin.

"This could be an issue." She mutters. Blossom shrugs helplessly.

**It never came up. **She signs. **Sorry.**

Bubbles waves her hands in front of her face, shaking her head. "No, no, don't be sorry! This is good! Now, when he figures it out – don't give me that look, Stacy heard from Jennifer that he was apparently at the top of his class in Citysville – we can see if he actually wants to know the REAL Blossom, because we all know that the real Blossom does not hide her _gorgeous figure_ and _amazing personality_ behind all that loose clothing and wallflower-ness!"

Buttercup busts out laughing again, and Blossom blinks at her sister.

"So that's why, tomorrow we are re-vamping your wardrobe!" Bubbles declares, pointing at Blossom. The redhead and the ravenette groan. "It's about time we went on a good shopping trip, I've already called the girls, and they're meeting us tomorrow at eleven. We've got a big day, so we better get some rest!" And with that, the blue-eyed girl says a quick good-night and skips out of the room. Buttercup watches her go, a menacing look on her face.

"Blonde she-demon…." She says under her breath. Blossom shakes her head and gives her sister a good-night hug. Buttercup exits the room, heading for her own. Blossom slips under her blanket and closes her eyes, finally letting her tired body get some much-needed rest.

She knows she'll definitely need it tomorrow.

.

.

**YAAAYYY THEY FINALLY MET.**

**brick may be a little ooc in this, but whatevs. he's head over heels in love (shhh don't tell blossom) what do you expect?**

**also have i told anyone how much i hate the ppnkg bc i dO HATE THEM. SO MUCH.**

**i have tried to like them. i have. but they're just bitches. im sorry but they are.**

**ALRIGHT ANYWAY. NEW CHAPTER WOO! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO I KNOW IM PLEASING THE GENERAL PUBLIC.**

**peace out girl scouts,**

**two red converse**


	4. Not Everything is Sunshine and Rainbows

**notes: ***THIS IS ACTUALLY VERY SERIOUS I NEED YOU ALL TO READ THIS PLZ***  
i got a review saying something along the lines of 'update or i'll castrate you'.  
this...this is not okay. guys, you all are awesome and i love getting reviews, but not gonna lie - i was really disappointed when i got this review. since when is it okay to threaten bodily harm on someone? do you honestly think that motivates us authors? it doesn't. i know i can't speak for all authors out there, but personally reviews like that make me very uncomfortable. im a very passive-aggressive person, and i don't like arguing or confrontations. being threatened like this, even if it's just supposed to be funny, isn't okay. reviews are for encouragement and constructive criticism. hell, they can even be for flaming the story! but please guys, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM LEAVING REVIEWS LIKE THAT. it makes me very uncomfortable and i don't like it.  
***END OF RANT***  
notes2: onto happier things...it's been like fifty years since i posted a new chapter on this thing, so...uh, HAPPY APRIL 3RD? IDK JUST TAKE THIS NEW CHAPTER.  
notes3: this chapter gets kinda dark. be forewarned.  
playlist: 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons**

**chapter title: Not Everything is Sunshine and Rainbows (a.k.a. Everyone's Got Their Demons)**

.

.

_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide_

.

.

x

The next morning, I wake up on my own, fairly early. After Bubbles comes in and sees I'm already awake, I get ready. I pick out a casual outfit today: a pair of beige shorts, a pink tee with big red lips on the front, and red flip flops. I pull my hair into a ponytail and grab my worn leather messenger bag, exiting my room and walking downstairs.

**Good morning. **I sign to my sisters, taking my seat at the table. Bubbles had made breakfast already – crepes, scrambled eggs, and a bowl of our favorite fruit. Buttercup has kiwi slices, Bubbles has blueberries, and I have a bowl of strawberries. Buttercup is already half-way done with her meal, and it looks like Bubbles just started. I sit down and eat my breakfast quickly, not wanting to take long. Once we finish our food, we lock up the house and head for the mall.

I can already tell this is going to be a day to remember.

x

About four hours later, my sisters and I return home, arms laden with heavy bags and boxes. Robin's car is in our driveway, the trunk popped open, revealing even _more _purchases.

In a nutshell, Bubbles had bought an entirely new closet. For me.

I let out a sigh. She had gone _way_ overboard, but I have to admit, I had a ton of fun. We spent the entire afternoon shopping, laughing, and generally having an amazing time. All the girls had helped me pick out new clothing and accessories and makeup and shoes, and I won't deny the fact that I'm a bit excited. Come tomorrow, I am going to look completely different. They're all ridiculously happy for me, and Princess keeps insisting that this will help me come out of my shell. I guess we'll see if it helps at all; hopefully nothing will change _too_ much, though. I don't think I could stand it if people started to talk to me on a regular basis. My secret would definitely get out, and I would be sent away for sure.

_Well, at least I'll go down in style. _I laugh internally as I set another armful of bags down on my floor. My bed is covered, and so is the top of my desk. I don't think Bubbles even realizes my closet is empty, save for a few dancing outfits. I don't have a lot of fancy clothes, so I just use an old wardrobe I found at a garage sale for fifteen dollars. It was a killer find, made of mahogany wood and very smooth and polished. It goes perfectly with my cherry wood bed and matching desk.

"And that's…it!" Bubbles exclaims, dumping the last two bags on my floor as well. The girls troop in after her, settling themselves around my room. Buttercup sits cross-legged on the floor, Robin curls up on my window seat, and Princess perches herself on the stool I use when I practice guitar. Bubbles strides over to the walk-in closet and throws the double doors open dramatically.

And promptly lets out an ear-piercing (I'm guessing) shriek.

Buttercup's hands fly to her ears, while Princess winces and Robin jumps about two inches off the seat cushions.

"Bubbles!" Princess scolds. "Why'd you scream?!" Bubbles turns around and moves out of the doorway, showcasing my practically empty closet.

"Because she has no clothes in here!" My blonde sister screeches. Buttercup takes one look and bursts out laughing. She rolls around on the floor, clutching her stomach. Robin lets out a small giggle but quickly muffles it, and Princess shakes her head at me. I stick my tongue out at her.

Bubbles scrambles to the shopping bags and frantically begins unpacking them as if her life depends on it.

**Bubbles?** I sign her name, a questioning look on my face. She looks up from unpacking and narrows her eyes at me, and I take a step back.

"We need to fix that." She says suddenly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. I relax and nod, helping her unbag everything. Robin and Princess sort the clothes we hand them, making neat stacks for each article of clothing. When Buttercup finally stops laughing, she puts the clothes on hangers. Bubbles then shows me how to keep everything organized properly, distinguishing sections of the closet for each thing. After we finish hanging the clothes up, Robin declares it time for her to go.

"I should go too. I have some new design ideas I want to work on." Princess says, winking at me. I roll my eyes playfully, smiling at them and giving them hugs goodbye. Our two friends leave quickly with words of excitement for tomorrow.

"I can't wait to see the guys' faces tomorrow!" Robin says as she climbs into her car. "You're going to look great!" We wave her off, and go back inside to the kitchen to cook dinner. We have some quality sister time afterwards in the living room, playing Twister and watching TV before heading off to bed.

x

As I lay in my bed, thinking over the events of this weekend, I come to the conclusion that from here on out, my life will be different. I can feel it.

I just hope it's not going to be bad.

x

As per usual, I wake up to the smiling face of Bubbles the next day, telling me to get ready for school. I take note of her outfit today, which is a little more casual than usual. A loose, flowing blue skirt and a light gray shirt with three-quarter sleeves, nude sandals on her feet, and her hair pulled into low pigtails.

I give her a quick hug and get out of bed, showering and drying off in record time. Looking through my newly acquired clothing carefully, I select an outfit for the day. I choose a red patterned, long sleeve tunic dress that reaches about an inch above my knees, and a pair of tan platform wedge sandals. I pile my red hair in a bun on top of my head, and a few shorter stray curls come loose around my face. I leave them be and apply simple makeup: mascara and red lip gloss. After that I grab a brown leather messenger bag and put all of my school things into it, finally slipping a black folder with Bubbles' next performance's sheet music inside.

On Mondays and Wednesdays Bubbles and I go to the school's Performing Arts Center after school to practice. On Tuesdays and Thursdays Bubbles has choir and ballet, and Fridays she's either out with her friends from choir or hanging out with the group. Tuesdays and Thursdays are my alone days; some days I spend in the dance studio, others I head to the public library, and others I write new music. Buttercup has sports practice every day, but sometimes her coach lets her take Fridays off, especially since she's a star player and plays many different sports at school.

Today is Monday, a practice day. Bubbles has a solo performance coming up in two weeks, and I'm going to be her pianist.

I double check that I have everything and nod to myself, grabbing my bag and walking downstairs.

x

My sisters and I arrive at school about half an hour later, where we meet up with Mike and Robin. Robin gets very excited when she sees me and hugs me tightly. Mike's eyes are wide, but he smiles all the same and compliments me on how I look. Princess shows up a few minutes later, and hugs us all when she comes up to us. Mitch gets to school a few minutes before the first bell rings and we share a laugh as he scrambles to get out of his car and get over to us. He stops in his tracks when he sees me.

"Whoa…Blossom?" He asks, coming closer. "Is that you? Are you feeling okay?" He pretends to feel my forehead for a fever, but I swat his hand away as the group laughs.

**I wanted to switch things up a little.** I sign, looking around briefly to assure no one saw me. Bubbles translates for me and Mitch shakes his head.

"Well, if any guy starts giving you issues, lemme know, okay?" He wags a finger at me. I salute him playfully and mouth '_Aye, aye'_.

Just then, the first bell of the day rings and all of the students start to migrate inside to go to class.

x

Analysis is normally an easy class for me, despite my lack of hearing. However, I find it hard to concentrate when I can feel someone's gaze burning into me from behind.

The person staring?

None other than Brick Jojo.

When we first walked into class I didn't see him at first, since he was on the other side of the room. As we took our seats, I glanced over out of curiosity and saw that _he_ was sitting with his two brothers. He didn't see me, which was a little bit of a relief. I still don't quite know how to handle the situation I've gotten myself into.

_Dancing with a boy I've never met at a party? Actually _speaking_ to him? Bringing him along to meet my friends? It's almost like we're dating! _

These thoughts swirl around in my head as I take out my Analysis notebook and pen, staring at the table to avoid looking at Brick again. He must have noticed me after we sat down and got settled, because I can feel his eyes on me like two heavy hands on my shoulders. It's not uncomfortable, but it's definitely a strange and new sensation. I'm so used to being invisible; now that Brick knows who I am it's odd that he would look at me so constantly.

_But does he really know me? _I suddenly think. _He knows that I can dance, and that I'm not very social…but he doesn't know why. He doesn't know I'm actually deaf._

My mouth twists into a small frown and the fuzzy feeling dissipates, turning into something bitter.

_Being deaf really sucks sometimes. He probably won't want anything to do with me after he discovers it. And it's not like he won't figure it out; it's not something I can hide from someone for long._

I try not to focus on Brick staring at me, and dutifully take notes on the lesson. Luckily, it's an easy chapter and it doesn't require a lot of strenuous thinking, just plugging numbers into equations and solving. The mechanical process of answering the questions on the board helps divert me from thinking about Brick.

x

The next few periods pass in blissful peace, as he's not in my AP Government class or my Psychology class.

After Psychology is my fourth and most disliked period, Art IV. Honestly, the only reason I'm in that class is because I need an Art class credit; unfortunately I can't take music without risking unveiling my secret. So, Art was my only option.

Too bad I suck at it.

Now, give me a blank piece of paper and I can scratch out a whole new song for the piano, easy. But ask me to paint a sunset? You'll get a wobbly yellow circle on an orange background, if you're lucky.

I can doodle and draw simple things, but anything more complicated than beginner's level and I'm lost. My fingers are meant for a piano, not a paintbrush.

I walk into Art IV with Bubbles and Robin. I wave at the teacher, Ms. Harris, who gives me a warm smile in return. She's tries so hard to help me with my artwork, but since we're in a more advanced class, there's not much she can do. It's a good thing my teachers are aware of my situation, or else I'd definitely be failing this class. I will admit, it's unfair, but in this class I'm mostly graded on participation and effort, unlike the other students.

Bubbles and Robin head to our usual table, and I follow, sitting down in between the two of them. More students file into the room, and my eyes stray from the door to around the room, simply observing my surroundings.

Suddenly, a flash of red catches my eye and I focus back on the door. What I see immediately makes my stomach drop to my toes and my eyes widen.

Brick just walked into the classroom.

I stiffen in my seat, and it's like the rest of the room disappears. All I can focus on is Brick and how he's handing Mrs. Harris a sketchbook and looking for all the world as if him just showing up in my art class isn't a big deal at all.

When actually, it is in fact a _very big deal._

_Maybe it's a mistake, _I think desperately. _Maybe he's awful and Mrs. Harris will tell him he can't be in this class._

My conscience then decides to remind me that I myself shouldn't be in this class and I'm being hypocritical, but I quickly shove those thoughts away, my eyes still glued to Brick and Mrs. Harris.

The Art IV teacher flips open the sketchbook and her eyes immediately widen. I didn't think it possible, but my stomach drops even further.

_Please don't tell me he's an amazing artist…_

Mrs. Harris flips through the rest of the sketchbook, eyes remaining wide and an expression of awe on her face. Once she's finished looking through the book she hands it back and starts talking animatedly, hands gesturing in excitement. I silently curse this awful luck and have to resist the urge to sink in my seat and hide under the table.

Brick looks pleased as he speaks with Mrs. Harris, and after another minute of conversation he nods and begins to make his way towards the back of the room, where the only empty seats are.

Which, coincidentally, is right behind my table.

My eyes are wide and I'm sure I have a deer-in-headlights expression on my face, but I'm frozen, unable to look away from the boy that's been plaguing my thoughts ever since Saturday night.

Brick walks casually by the other tables, but when his eyes scan my table, he almost does a double take, shock flitting across his features for a mere moment before disappearing and being replaced with his calm façade.

He locks gazes with me and my cheeks heat up. With more effort than I'd like, I manage to tear my eyes from his and refocus on the table in front of me.

_Great, just great. _I moan internally. _I'm trying to work out how I'm going to deal with this Brick situation, and Brick himself is now apparently in my art class! What am I going to do?_

Before I can panic further, Bubbles taps my hand twice, the signal to pay attention to the teacher. My heart skips as I frantically wonder if Brick saw.

Swallowing hard, I look to the front of the room. Mrs. Harris is writing our assignment on the white board.

'_OIL PASTEL STUDY'._

Underneath that, she writes '_picture of your choosing'._

_Okay. _I take a deep breath. _Oil pastels. I've seen Bubbles do some pictures with these before; they seem pretty easy to use. I should pick something simple…maybe a flower?_

The other students in the room take out various electronic devices and begin chattering to each other. Robin and Bubbles take out their phones, and I copy them. I quickly pull up Google Images and begin my search for a flower to draw.

Around five minutes later I finally decide on a simple bunch of plumeria flowers. Bubbles had already decided on her picture and gotten up from the table to retrieve our sketchbooks, some pencils, and a large tray of oil pastels. I reach for my sketchbook and a pencil and begin to get to work, placing all of my focus on this assignment.

x

Forty-five minutes later and Bubbles taps my hand twice, signaling that the bell for next period rang.

I look at my sketchbook page in front of me, and shake my head. My bunch of plumeria flowers looks like…smudges, basically. Colorful smudges. A middle schooler could probably do better.

_I'm hopeless at art. _I sigh lightly. Leaning over towards Bubbles, I see her detailed drawing of a river running through a forest, the oil pastels seemingly bringing the picture to life. Doing the same with Robin, I take in her picture of a couple standing under an umbrella in the rain. My picture is like comparing the Mona Lisa to a preschooler's refrigerator art.

I smile wryly and Bubbles and Robin take a look at my sketchbook, giggling at my failed attempt. Robin pats my shoulder consolingly and Bubbles pokes my cheek playfully. I puff my cheeks out at her and she giggles again.

Robin gets up to put our supplies away, and Bubbles and I begin packing up, as does everyone else. I keep my eyes glued to my bag and my hands so they don't stray behind me to where Brick is sitting.

Bubbles links arms with me and Robin appears on my other side, and the three of us slip into the crowd of students exiting the classroom. I lose Brick in the crowd, although I'm not too sure how I feel about it.

All in all, I'm not too sure how to feel about this situation as a whole.

On one hand, Brick is nice. He was very polite and courteous with me Saturday night, but I didn't miss how he glared at people if they stared at me, or how he rested his arm across my shoulders to get a reaction out of me. And a reaction he got. I've never had a boy put his arm around me like that – other than Mitch or Mike, and they're like brothers to me.

Brick is…different. He seems like a very persistent person, and very intelligent as well. He's bound to find out that I'm deaf if he pursues a friendship (or maybe even more?) with me.

And that brings me to my dilemma. What will happen when he _does _find out?

Will he run away? Will he pity me? Will he stick around long enough for me to explain I don't _want _his pity?

Or worse – what if he runs away and _tells someone_? High school can be brutal, especially when it comes to spreading rumors. What if the whole school finds out? What if I get made fun of? What if I get sent away?

I pinch the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes in frustration.

_This is hopeless. It's not going to work out – there are too many unknown variables for this to go well. Too much is at stake, too much could go wrong._

Bubbles and Robin guide me to my locker, where I stash my books and stare at my reflection in the little magnetic mirror stuck to my locker door.

Coral pink eyes stare back at me.

_Do I like who stares back at me in the mirror? _

_Do I like the _cripple _I have become?_

_Do I like who I am?_

My thoughts buzz around my skull angrily, the confused distress quickly turning into something darker, slipping back into a corner I did not want to be in.

I hated it when I got like this, but like a child slipping on muddy ground, I lost my footing and fell into the part of mind I despised.

The part of my mind that despised me back.

_Why would he ever like you? _Those stupid, horrendous little voices nitpick at me. _You're _deaf. _You can barely speak anymore. You'd probably sound weird and unusual if you tried to talk anyway. You shouldn't talk at all. Brick hates your voice. He'll be _disgusted _when he finds out you're deaf. _

_Deaf. Handicap. Cripple. _Freak.

I vaguely register tears filling my eyes and Bubbles and Robin waving their hands in front of my face. I feel an arm around my shoulders and the gentle push of someone guiding my feet somewhere, but it feels distant.

All I can perceive are the ugly thoughts seared into my brain from months of self-loathing and lonely suffering.

It's times like these when it really hits me, what my life was like after the accident.

The walls I had purposefully put up to keep these thoughts out come crashing down, and the flood of emotions almost swallows me whole. I feel like I'm drowning in my own head.

_Deaf. Handicap. Cripple. Nuisance. Needy. Useless. Freak. Anomaly._

_It should've been you. Your mother didn't deserve to die._

_It should've been you._

_It should've been _you.

I clench my eyes shut and my hands clamp over my ears. My knees buckle and I fall to the tile floor of the school bathrooms. (When did I get here? How did I get here?)

There's someone crouching next to me, pushing my hair back from my face as tears track down my cheeks. I let out a long groan of pain – it hurts it hurts it _hurts._

I can't hear myself.

I can't hear anything.

_Deaf. You'll always be deaf. It should've been you._

I want to scream, to yell, to drown out the voices in my head with something, _anything_.

But what good will it do? I can't hear myself. I can only hear what's inside my head.

And that's the scariest place of all.

x

The voices in my head eventually quiet down.

When they've finally faded to whispers in the back of my conscience, I let myself slump, my muscles aching from being tense for so long. My hands fall and my shoulders droop, my eyes slowly opening so I can blurrily look at my surroundings.

Bubbles is on my left, carding her fingers through my hair. Robin's arms are the ones wound around my shoulders, and my friend's head rests on my shoulder. When they feel me relax Bubbles and Robin lean away from me to give me a little space, and Robin slowly lets me go. Bubbles reaches over and wipes my cheeks with her fingers, and only then do I feel the slick wetness of my own tears against my skin.

Princess is kneeling on the tile about two feet in front of the three of us, and she's been crying by the looks of it – her mascara leaving faint black trails down her face. Buttercup is next to her, her hands balled into fists and jaw clenched. Her eyes look misty, but as soon as I look up she surges forward to bring me into a crushing embrace.

I reach up and grip her shirt tightly, a few more tears squeezing out.

Once she's let me go, I look around at my sisters and friends. There's not a dry eye to be seen, and I sniff.

_I'm such a burden to them. _I think guiltily, sadly.

**I'm sorry. **I sign slowly, my eyes prickling with even more tears. **I'm sorry.**

Bubbles begins to cry again and this time all four of them reach forward to hug me tight.

"What happened?" Princess asks. I close my eyes and grit my teeth.

**I…** I start to sign. **I was thinking.**

"...About what?" Robin questions after a moment.

"About Brick?" Bubbles raises her eyebrows. "And how he doesn't know you're deaf?"

I hesitate, but then I nod, a sour taste in my mouth.

**I guess… **I pause. **I guess this situation triggered an attack.**

"Oh Blossom…" Princess' forehead creases with worry. "Blossom, why would that be a trigger? I thought you liked Brick?"

**You don't understand. **I suddenly sign, my hands a flurry of movement. **He doesn't know I'm deaf. What happens when he finds out? He could run away, or pity me, or start rumors, and I could get sent away.**

My hands move so fast they probably can't read what I'm trying to say, but right now, I don't care.

**I can't let him find out. **I slow down so Bubbles can translate better. **There's too much at risk. It could go very wrong, very fast.**

"Blossom…" Bubbles starts, but I shake my head.

**No. Just leave it. **I sign. A heavy sigh escapes, and my shoulders slump again. **I'm sorry I scared you.**

"It's okay honey," Robin says, hugging me again. "We're always here for you."

I nod, and Princess is the first to stand, immediately going over to the paper towel dispenser.

"Here," She says, ripping out a bunch and handing them to us. "Let's get cleaned up and get back to class."

We do so, and when we exit the bathroom I trail behind a little. The voices are quiet at the moment, but my walls have been torn down by my relapse. I have to be careful. I have to build stronger walls so this doesn't happen again.

And the first step is to make _sure _Brick doesn't find out I'm deaf.

.

.

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS.**

**hehehe, this chapter took a bit of a turn, didn't it? ;)**

**i know things started out great, but i wanted you guys to finally see what's REALLY going on. blossom isn't as healed as she seems. **

**so yeah, here's a nice angsty/dark-ish chapter for you. you think this story is all fluff and happiness?**

**WRONG.**

**THERE'S GONNA BE ANGST AND DRAMA AND EVEN CAT FIGHTS HELL YEAH.**

**ah, high school. what a terrible time of life. (jk, not all high school experiences suck.)**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU ALL. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. :D**

**peace out girl scouts,**

**two red converse**


End file.
